User talk:Cooldude6969xD
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to WHAT CRAFT MOVES DID JAMES DASHNER USE TO INTRODUCE CHARACTERS IN "THE MAZE RUNNER" - BOOK ONE?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jukka the Sling (talk) 19:16, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the essay you posted Hi, I'm an admin for this wiki. A while ago, you posted an essay about James Dashner's writing techniques. However, you posted it in the wrong place - all fan-created content should be posted as a blog post rather than an article. I have deleted your essay, but I'm pasting it below so it isn't lost and you can repost it as a blog post if you want. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 22:13, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ' ' Author’s Craft Essay for “The Maze Runner” By (Unknown) (Please feel free to leave any questions or comments down below) In the “Maze Runner”, James Dashner uses many different craft moves to introduce characters. Using different craft moves to convey a message provides variety, and can keep the readers hooked. I noticed three significant craft moves to introduce three unique characters while reading this book. ' ' When we first get introduced to Minho, James Dashner uses dialogue. If the author didn’t use any dialogue to introduce him, readers would be confused and would be more likely to have the wrong impression of Minho. Using dialogue can help develop the story and provide extra details on situations. Early on in the book, specifically page 3, we first hear from Minho. “I said shut your holes!” the dark boy yelled (Minho) “Keep yapping and next break’ll be cut in half!” That must be their leader, Thomas realized. This dialogue gives us a sense of Minho’s tough personality. I truly think it was the most significant way I got to know Minho’s character. ' '''The second craft move I noticed whilst reading “The Maze Runner” was description to introduce an character. When we first were introduced to Alby, the leader of the Gladers, Dashner writes “Suddenly the leader of the group—perhaps he was seventeen—took a step forward. He wore normal clothes: black T-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, a digital watch.” This description allowed us to project a very clear image of him in our minds. The description of his clothing to me made me feel as though he was just a normal person - not a fierce warrior or something else I would’ve thought of first. That proves how important it is that authors use description, because first introductions are key and give you a lasting good - or bad impression of the character. ' ' ' 'For my last craft move, I’m going to be using dialogue again, because I think it’s a really powerful craft move and provides a strong basis for character development. I thought the introduction of Newt would be an great example of James Dashner utilizing his craft moves. Let’s start with the first words that come out of Newt’s mouth in “The Maze Runner”. “Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby,” he said, his voice thick with an odd accent. “Kid’s gonna have a buggin’ heart attack, nothin’ even been heard yet.” He bent down and extended his hand toward Thomas. “Name’s Newt, Greenie, and we’d all be right cheery if ya’d forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here.” I think the choice of using dialogue here was absolutely excellent. The author used apostrophes literally everywhere to show how choppy and thick Newt’s accent is. Thanks to the author’s decision to use all the random conjunctions and slang, right off the bat I had a very accurate representation of Newt’s voice in my head. ' ' ' 'In conclusion, I strongly believe that the craft moves used in “The Maze Runner” to introduce characters were absolutely excellent`. Thanks to James Dashner’s using dialogue and description, I felt completely caught up with all new character introductions whilst reading this story. It really made reading “The Maze Runner” an enjoyable experience. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'The author uses dialogue to introduce Minho ' '''The author uses description to introduce characters The author uses symbolism to introduce characters ' ' I wanna be more pAsSiOnAtE ' '